towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Fluch des Mondes
Das zeitalter der Legenden. Wir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '' Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. '' center|450px Der Fluch des Mondes Prolog: Die fünf Toa sahen über die Reling des Fährschiffes den Matoranern und Toa zu welche ihnen hinter her winkten. Nameless hatte wieder einen guten Teil mehr in sich gefunden und hielt Insidi in den Armen. Nevermor und Yindri sahen das ganze als erfüllung ihrer Toapflicht. Waruru ging in den Frachtraum des Schiffes. Dort standen drei Särge. Wie sagte der Hafentoa noch mal, dachte Waruru nach und sah in das Gesicht des toten Helden. "Ach ja," sagte er leise zu sich, "Ihr werdet diese Insel nicht mehr Lebend verlassen, ihr jungen Prahlhälse werdet hier nicht euer Glück finden." Insidi und Nameless traten zu Waruru der gerade wieder die Särge verschloss. "Möchtest du in unsere Gruppe eintreten?" fragte Insidi. "Gerne, wenn ihr das auch wirklich ernst meint!" antwortete Waruru. "Klar meinen wir es ernst," sprach Nameless und reichte Waruru brüderlich seine Hand. Der Fährmann sah den Toa hinterherr und trank seinen Krug warmen Rum, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es war die wohl bunt gemischteste Gruppe Kämpfer. Sie verschwanden hinter dem Hügel und waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Ein neuer Tag brach an und überall in der Stadt bereiteten sich die Bürger auf das große Stadtfest vor. Jedes Jahr wurde in Waldburg mit einem großen Fest an die Gründung der Stadt gedacht. Die Zigeuner zogen mit ihren Wagen über den Feldweg hinauf zur Stadtmauer. Der Besuch des Stadtfestes brachte ihn jedes Jahr beträchliche Gewinne ein, Preisboxen, Gauglerreihen und Feuerspiele lockten den reichen Waldburger Bürgern genrne mal den einen oder anderen Taler aus den Beuteln. Und dieses mal hatten sie eine ganz besondere Atraktion mit im Gepäck, diese würde die Matoraner und Toa aus den Socken hauen. Kapitel 1: Es tut mir leid.........! Jadeger saß in der Schenke und dachte nach, es war der Tag, an dem er vor drei Jahren von einer Mission zurück gekehrt war, welche der König von Zweibrüggen ihm aufgetragen hatte. Die Folge dieses Auftrags waren für den Toa unerwartet hart gewesen. Zu mal es eine alte Wunde wieder aufgerissen hatte. Während er einen Kräutertee nach dem anderen herunter schluckte versuchte er Erinnerungen aus Kindertagen los zu werden. Er hatte jemanden wiedergesehen mit dem er in seinen Kindertagen oft gespielt hatte, aber die Freundschaft riss über Nacht ab. Die Toa wurde in ein Kloster gegeben und er sah sie nie wieder. Vor drei Jahren hatte er sie wieder gesehen und auch wie sie litt. Die Tür flog auf und zwei Matoraner stolperten sturtzbetrunken in das Haus. Der Toa sah sie nur kurz an und versank wieder in Erinnerungen. Und for drei Jahren, an genau diesem einen Tag hatte er dieses Leiden noch mals verschlimmert. Er musste etwas tuen um wie auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Er stand auf, bezahlte die Kräutertees und ging aus der Schenke. Buntes Treiben lockerte auch den Toa etwas auf und Jadeger steuerte auf die kleine Bühne der Zigeuner zu. Das Aufhellen und wieder Verdunkeln veriet das die Zigeuner ihre Feuertänze aufführten. Neben einem Toa der Stadtwache und dessen Bewaffnetten nahm er platz und sah dem Schauspiel zu. Bald war es zu ende und die alte Matoranerin, das Oberhaupt der Zigeuner stieg auf das Podest. Sie bedankte sich zunächst einmal an allen zahlenden Gästen bevor sie damit begann den Höhepunkt des Programmes an zukündigen. Sie hielt die Sätze gekünzelt und in lang ausgeholten Wortspielen aus während sie an einem Seil zog. Einer der Gespanne, mit Tüchern und bunter Plane begann etwas zu wackeln. Die Augen des Publikums blickten starr auf den Käfig der zum Vorschein kam. In dem Käfig kauerte ein Matoraner und zitterte. Jadeger zuckte zusammen als er begriff das dieser arme Hund nicht aus Kälte oder Angst zitterte, es war pure Verzweiflung und Schmerzen die den kleinen Körper beben liesen. Das Zittern wurde immer stärker und stärker. Niemandem schien auf zufallen das der Mond mit voller Bracht am Zenit des Himmels stand. Sein leuchtender Körper war voll gefüllt. Der Matoraner in dem Käfig warf sich hin und her. Er weinte und schrie doch es war kein reines Schreien. Der Toa vermochte darin noch etwas mehr zu hören. Das Publikum wich zurück als sich der Matoraner von innen gegen den Käfig warf. Seine Haut schien sich zu wellen und die Augen zu brennen. Immer wieder krachte der Körper gegen die Gitter aus Stahl. Seine Schreie wurden immer verzerrter. Jadeger wurde vorsichtig und hielt sein Schwert griffbereit, was passierte mit dem Matoraner im Käfig? Im nu zeriss der Schrei einer Bestie den Nachthimmel. Der Matoraner war fort, im Käfig kauerte ein Tier, ein bösartiges Tier. Die Matoraner und Toa im Publikum gerieten in Panik als das Tier immer wieder den Käfig attackierte. Jadeger und die Stadtwachen schritten rasch auf die alte Zigeunerin zu und ergriffen sie. Weiter Wachtoa eilten dazu und versuchten die aufgebrachte Menge zu beruhigen. Die Bestie im Käfig wurde immer agrresiver. Sie riss an den Metallstäben und bis in diese. Ihre blutroten Augen leuchteten in der Nacht. Jadeger zog sein Schwert als der Wagen auf dem der Käfig befestigt war zu wackeln und wanken begann. "Stützt diesen Karren ab!" rief er zu einigen Stadtwachen und diese eilten herbei. Mit Bänken stützten sie das Gespann ab bevor es umfallen konnte. Diese Bestie durfte nicht endkommen. Zwei weitere Wachen eilten herbei, sie zielten mit Armbrüsten auf die Bestie. Die Toa waren jedoch so nervös das sie ihr Ziel verfehlten. Jadeger griff eine der Armbrüste und spannte sie wieder. Der Bolzen traf und schleuderte das Wesen gegen die andere Seite des Käfigs. Es schrie und rappelte sich wieder auf. Der Bolzen hatte es nicht einmal geschwächt. Ein weiterer Bolzen ließ es in der Luft verdrehen und auf den Boden krachen. Zu Jadegers Endsetzen hatte auch dieser Schuss der Bestie nicht geschadet. Ein Mönch in der nähe des Toa begreutzigte sich. Jadeger ergriff die Lederflasche des Mönches und riss sie auf. "He!" fauchte der Mönch, "das ist geweihtes Wassers unseres Herrn!" "Ich weiß, euer Ehren," erwiederte der Toa knapp und goß den Inhalt der Flasche über den Bolzen. Der Mönch bekreuzigte sich wieder. Jadeger trat direkt an den Käfig heran. Die tobende Bestie sprang wieder gegen das Gitter und starrte den Toa zornig an. Der Toa erwiederte den Blick und zielte auf das Herz der Bestie. Laut schreihend flog sie erneut in eine andere Ecke des Käfigs. Diesmal blieb sie liegen und zitterte hastig hin und her. Aus der Bestie wurde wieder ein Matoraner. "Danke Herr, danke Herr!" stammelte der Matoraner und wollte nach dem Toa greifen. "Es tut mir leid," sagte Jadeger, "aber ich habe keine andere Wahl, glaube mir es ist besser so!" Die Klinge des Ritters stach durch den Körper des Matoraners. Die sackte auf die Knie und fiel leblos auf die Seite. Kapitel 2: Das Dorf "Was habt ihr gemacht!" fauchte die Zigeunerin, "ihr habt uns unserer besten Atraktion beraubt!" "Eurer besten Atraktion beraubt?" erwiederte der Hauptmann der Stadtwachen während er die Matoranerin verhörte, "diese elende Schauspiel war eine bodenlose Sauerer!" "Ihr kirchentreunen Narren!" konnterte die alte Zigeunerin, "ihr und eure verweichlichten Wertevorstellungen!" "Es reicht jetzt!" dröhnte der Hauptmann sauer, "oder ich übergebe euch meinen Folterknechten!" "Wo habt ihr diesen Matoraner her?" fragte Jadeger und bis ein Stück Brot ab, wissentlich das die Gefangene schon seit zwei Tagen nur Wasser hatte bekommen, "wo habt ihr diesen armen Hund gefangen?" "Das verate ich euch nicht," grummelte das Oberhaupt der Zigeuner. "Dann muss ich wohl davon ausgehen," fuhr der Toa fort, "das ihr ihn durch schwarze Magie zu diesem Monster gemacht habt!" "Nein," stammelte die Matoranerin auf einmal, "wir haben ihn aus den Bergen mitgebracht." "Welche Berge?" fragte Jadeger, "es gibt reichlich Berge in dieser Welt!" Die Matoranerin beschrieb die gegebenheiten wie sie und ihre Sippe an den Matoraner mit der Bestie im Körper gekommen war. Es verschlug dem Toa den Atem, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Können die Monster mehr werden?" fuhr der Ritterliche fort. "Nein," erklärte die Matoranerin, "sie können stammen alle aus einer einzigen Familie, die in den Bergen wohnt!" "Mhmm," meinte der Toa, "wieso nur diese Familie?" "Sie wurden verflucht," sprach die Zigeunerin, "vor sehr langer Zeit, wurden sie verflucht." "Geht doch," sagte der Ritter und gab der Matoranerin den Leib Brot. Er verließ das Gefängniss der Stadtgarde und ritt auf seinem Katzenross davon. Der Namenlose stand auf einem Stein und prüfte das Dorf was in der Fehrne zu sehen war. Die kleine Gruppe Häuser war eingezäunt und schwer befestigt. "Hier gibt es wohl auch diese Kinder der Nacht," schmatzte Waruru als er und seine Freunde in das Dorf einritten. Auf dem kleinen Dorfplatz stritten zwei Matoraner mit einander, Insidi ritt näher heran um die leisen aber agressiven Worte zu verstehen. "Was ist hier los?" erkundigte sich die Toa und wandte sich an den Matoraner der an Hand seines Wappenrockes zu der Dorfmeliz gehören musste. "Seines gleichens greift verschleppt die Kinder unseres Dorfes," sprach der Matoraner, "sie sind krank, sie werden bei Vollmond zu etwas Wolfartigem, was unser Kinder holt!" Die Gruppe blieb im Dorf und ließ sich im hiesigen Gasthaus nieder. Sie sprachen hier und da mit anderen Dorfbewohnern. Die Ruinengeister erkundeten die Umgebung des Dorfes. Die Wälder waren für jedes Tier ein perfektes Versteck. Die Tage und Nächte in dem Dorf waren normal, bis wieder Vollmond war. Die wolfsartige Kreatur miet es bewaffneten oder Männer und Frauen der Meliz zu begegnen. Doch diesmal war die Bestie nicht alleine. Eine andere Kreatur verfolgte sie, ebenfalls von Instinkten und guten Sinnesorganen gelenkt. Der Ruinengeist Rüde wich dem Wolfswesen nicht mehr vom Pelz. An einem anderen Haus lauerte ein Wolfswesen an der Tür, es hörte die Kinder leise sprechen. Mit aller Kraft krachte sie durch die Tür. Matoranerkinder schriehen auf und rannten umher. Die Bestie sprang auf eines der fliehenden Kinder zu. Eine schwarze Faust traf von der Seite und die Bestie krachte zu boden. Sie richtete sich auf volle größe auf und brüllte die schwarze Gestalt an. Der weit aufgerissene Kiefer fiel auf den Steinbuckler. Die Faust des Lanzenführers hob sich und Zähne flogen durch den Raum. Jaulend stürmte die Bestie aus dem Haus und eine Kinderschar bejubelte den Lanzenführer. Auch die anderen Wolfswesen preschten aus dem Dorf ins freihe. Doch eines wirbelte durch die Luft. Ein gekonnter Hieb hatte das Wolfswesen getroffen. Das Wolfswesen richtete sich auf und suchte seine Beute. Der große und muskolöse Toa stand vor der Bestie. In jeder Hand hielt er eine schussbereite Armbrust. Aus dem Unterholz des Waldes stürtze eine weitere Kreatur auf den Toa zu. Das laute aufjaulen der Kreaturen leutete den Sonnenaufgang ein. Kapitel 3: Der Fluch Der Namenlose, die Heimtückische und der Jäger begutachteten den fremden Ritter der des Nachts im Dorf eingetroffen war. Er stellte sich ihnen allen als Jadeger vor und berichtete von dem Ereigniss auf dem Stadtfest. "Ein Fluch," bemerkte Waruru, "aber wie ist so etwas möglich!" "Wie ist das mit diesen Bluttrinkern möglich?" konterte Jadeger, "es gibt so manche Dinge, die uns wohl immer Rätsel aufgeben werden." "Aber diese Rätsel werden wir nie lösen," mischte sich der Namenlose ein, "denn bisher haben wir alle lebenden Phänomene vorher ausgelöscht." "Wir müssen das Haus dieser Familie finden," erklärte die Heimtückische, "erst dann haben wir etwas in der Hand!" Der Lanzenführer reichte der Toa die Hand voll Zähne die er der Bestie ausgeschlagen hatte. "Ich denke das diese uns nicht weiter helfen können," bedankte sich Insidi, "aber später können sie von Nutzen sein." Drei fremde Matoraner traten in das Rathaus des Dorfes. "Ihr habt etwas das uns gehört!" sagte einer von ihnen. Der Steinbuckler musterte den Dritten von den unhöflichen Gästen. Dieser schreckte sofort zurück und zeigte auf den Lanzenführer. "Wo sind die Zähne?" fragte der Matoraner garstig, "gib sie wieder her du Monster!" "Wer ist hier das Monster?" konterte der Lanzenführer, "ich habe sie nicht mehr!" "Ich habe sie du Mischwesen!" bemerkte eine Toa und trat von hinten an den Matoraner heran, "was seit ihr und wieso werdet ihr zu diesen Monstern?" "Macht hat hin und wieder seinen Preis," antwortete der Matoraner, "und bisher konnte niemand uns aufhalten, ausser die da!" Der Matoraner zeigte mit grimmiger Miene auf den Lanzenführer und den großen Toa. Der Lanzenführer sah Jadeger an und dieser den Lanzenführer. "schön," fuhr Insidi fort, "dann seit ihr gegen die beiden machtlos!" Wieder war die Vollmondnacht herrein gebrochen, die Melizen und neuen Gäste sorgten dafür das die Wolfswesen nicht in das Dorf kamen. Doch sie wurden von den Ruinengeistern genau beobachtet. Und als sie sich zurück zogen, waren sie nicht alleine. "Wo sind eure Freunde," fragte der Ritterliche, "eure Ruinengeister?" "Sie verfolgen diese Wolfswesen." sagte Waruru, "sie sind als Verfolger am besten geeignet." Der Bürgermeister lief unruhig im Kreis herum, etwas beängstigte ihn. Wo war sein Bote geblieben. Die Zeit war knapp, diese Fremden waren eine zu gute Unterstützung. Er würde mehr brauchen, um sie zu beschäftigen. Leise verließ er das Rathaus und verschwand im Wald. Er ging schnellen Fusses denn er kannte den Weg. Hinter den Bäumen war der Schatten eines alten Gebäudes zu sehen. Der Matoraner klopfte mit dem richtigen Takten gegen die Tür und jemand im inneren des Gebäudes öffnette die Tür. "Wenn das so weiter geht," sprach ein Matoraner in einem langen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, "werden wir Probleme bekommen." "Ich weiß," grummelet der Bürgermeister, "aber diese Fremden sind zu vorrsichtig, sie überwachen alles im Dorf!" "Ok," erwiederte der vermummte Matoraner, "dann werden wir unsere Bauern etwas vorsichtiger einsetzen!" Der Bürgermeister nickte beruhigt und verließ das Haus wieder. Doch jetzt hatten ihn sechzehn Augen erspäht und ließen nicht mehr von ihm ab. Das Rascheln im Unterholz machte den Matoraner ganz nervös. "Lasst diese Narretey," murmelte er, "das baut mich auch nicht weiter auf." Das Rascheln ließ nicht nach und der Bürgermeister wurde sauer. "Ich habe euch doch gesagt," betonte er sauer, "das diese Fremden einfach so in das Dorf kamen!" Erneut war das Rascheln zu hören. Der Matoraner nahm einen Stein und warf ihn in das Unterholz. Doch der Stein kam auf dem Boden nicht an. "Aua!" schrie der Bürgermeister und drückte sich die Hand über das rechte Auge. Es war der gleiche Stein gewesen wie der den er geworfen hatte. Rasch schwoll die Beule an und schmerzte. "Wer ist da?" fauchte der Bürgermeister aufgebracht, "zeigt euch!" Das Rascheln kam jetzt von allen Seiten gleichzeitig, hastig drehte sich der Matoraner von Links nach rechts. Aus dem Unterholz sprang ein toagroßes Wesen hervor, hinter diesem bewegte sich ein scorpionsartiger Schwanz hin und her. Die krallenbesetzten Hände ergriffen den Matoraner und hoben ihn am Hals hoch. Die Zangen des Kiefers der Kreatur kamen immer näher. Der Laute Schrei des Bürgermeisters hallte durch den Wald. Kapitel 4: Der Angriff der Bestien Wieder war es Vollmond, die Wolfswesen rannten durch den Wald auf das Dorf zu. Das Tor war weit geöffnet und so konnten die Bestien einfach hinein rennen. Doch kaum war die letzte hinter der Mauer schloss jemand diese. Die zurück gebliebenen Bestien sahen zu dem Wehrgan über dem Tor. Auf diesem standen die fremde Toa und zwei dieser steinharten Wesen. Sie alle drei hatten eine gespannten Bogen in der Hand. Die geweihten Pfeile suchten, fanden und erlegten ihr Ziel. Die Heimtückische und die beiden Steinbuckler musterten die erlegten Kreaturen. Langsam wurden aus den drei toten Wolfswesen wieder Matoraner. Er diese wieder bei Kräften waren streckten weitere Pfeile sie ein für alle mal nieder. "Wie verdorben können Matoraner sein?" bemerkte ein Steinbuckler. "Wie es schein ziemlich." erwiederte die Heimtückische, "das Böse kann in jedem Lebewesen ruhen!" Zwei andere Wolfswesen stürmten an einem Haus vorbei. Warurus Klinge kreiste elegant und der Kopf einer der Bestien flog durch die Luft. Die andere richtete sich zu voller Größe auf die Hinterläufe. Der Toa konzentrierte sich seelen ruhig und stieß seine Flügellanze in die Bestie die sich auf ihne fallen ließ. Das jämmerliche Jaulen der Kreatur tat ihm in den Ohren weh. Mit einem gezielten Ruck lenkte er den fallenden Körper nach links. Nach dem die Kreatur wieder zu einem Matoraner geworden war, stieß der Toa die Lanze erneut zu. "Warum müssen solche Dinge immer mir passieren," ärgerte sich Waruru, sich dem Tatbestand bewusst das es auch bösartige Matoraner gab. Er verließ sein Versteck und ging zum Rathaus zurück, dort wurde er bereits erwartet. Sehr schön, dachte der Toa zufrieden, wenn alles weiter nach Plan verlief, gebe es einen guten Morgen. Die vier Pikiniere warteten hinter dem Schulgebäude auf die Bestien. Diese eilten an der Bauwerk vorbei und bemerkten die Gefahr zu spät. Sie wichen den Schwertlanzen von rechts aus und hechteten nach links. Die Kreaturen jaulten als sie sich durch ihren eigenden Schwung in die Schwertlanzen der linken Seite stürtzten. Zwei andere Kreaturen hatten den letzten Schrei ihrer Kompanen gehört. Sie blieben vor einem Haus stehen. "Das wars dann wohl für euch!" rief eine Stimme. Die Kreaturen erblickten den großen Toa und die zwei Armbrüste. Die geweihten Bolzen trafen und schmetterten die Bestien durch die Tür in den Raum bis an die Wand. Ihre Leiber waren festgenagelt. Jadeger nahm die brennende Öllampe und warf sie in das Haus. Im nu hatte das Feuer den Innenraum ausgefüllt und nagte an dem Holz des Gebäudes. "Möge der Herr euren Seelen gnedig sein!" sagte Jadeger und ging davon. Der Namenlose ließ die Kreaturen auf sich zu rennen. Geschickt wich er beiden aus und ließ sein Schwert nieder gehen. Eine Bestie stolperte und rollte über den Boden. Die andere drehte in der Bewegung. "Hohl Stöckchen!" lachte der Toa und warf sein Schild. Durch die Drehung schnittent sich die Metallzacken am Schildrand durch die Beine der Bestie. Bewegungslos lag sie da. In eisiger Ruhe hob der Namenlose das Schwert und ließ es hinter dem Kopf der beinlosen Kreatur hernieder gehen. Nun trat er an die andere heran, "so findet jedes Grauen zu dem Schicksal den es verdient!" Der Kopf der Bestie fiel in den Staub auf dem Boden. Langsam und gelassen trat der Namenlose in Richtung Rathaus davon. Dort würde es noch etwas zu besprechen geben. Die letzten Bestien flohe in den Wald, doch etwas war ihnen gefolgt. Jahre lang waren die Bestien die Jäger gewesen, jetzt war sie die Gejagten. Von allen Seiten raschelten es. Die Verfolger waren kleiner als sie aber geschickter. Der Schatten huschte aus dem Dickicht auf den Baum. Die Bestie schnappte nach ihm und krachte gegen das Gehölz. Benebelt rollte sie die Böschung hinab. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf. Das Rascheln war noch da. Die Kreaturerfasste schokiert das sie alleine war, durch den Sturz wurde sie von der anderen Kreatur getrennt. Die Fehe und der Rüde hatten die andere Kreatur eingeholt. Die Kreatur drehte sich immer wieder im Kreis, sie erblickte immer wieder die zweibeinigen Scorpione, sie wusste das dies ihr Ende war. Die Bestie unterhalb der Böschung sah in die Augen des Ältesten der Kobolde. Zwei jämmerliche Aufschreie hallten durch den Wald. Epilog: Gerechte Strafe Der Bürgermeister stand in Ketten gelegt in der Mitte des Rathauses. Er hatte alles gestanden und hoffte nun auf ein gnädiges Urteil. Die Fremden waren wieder fort, sie beteiligten sich nicht an der Urteilsfindung. Die Matoraner des Dorfes waren wütend, sehr wütend sogar. Der, dem sie am meisten Vertraut hatten, steckte hinter alle dem. Der neugewählte Bürgermeister trat vor. "Im Sinne dieses Dorfes," sprach er, "werdet ihr wegen Hochverarts und Mord an Dorfbewohnern dem Strick übergeben." Der alte Bürgermeister sah nach oben und schrie laut in den Saal hinein, "Ich hätte niemals dieser alten Zigeunerin vertrauen dürfen!" Am nächsten Morgen führten ihn die Matoraner zum Richtplatz, der Galgen war bereits vorbereitet worden. Der Matoraner sah sich noch einmal um bevorer mit alter Würde die Treppe des Galgens hinauf schritt. Wer böses tat, wird böses ernten waren die letzten Gedanken des Bürgermeisters. In Waldburg stand Jadeger wieder auf dem Marktplatz. Auch hier wurde Gericht gehalten. Die Zigeuner standen in einer Reihe da und ließen die Beschuldigungen an sich abprallen oder antworteten in böswilligen Sätzen. Die Beweise waren erdrückend, die Zigeuner trugen Mitschuld an Vorgängen in dem Dorf in dem Wäldern. Sie hatten dem Bürgermeister und dessen Helfern das Mittel gebraut was aus Matoranern Tiere machte. Während Jadeger aktiv in dem Prozess eingebunden war standen Waruru, der Namenlose und die Heimtückische nur in einer Nische des Gerichtsplatzes. Sie beobachteten den religiösen Toa, deren Mönche alles aufschrieben. Dazwischen weltliche Herren die aus neugier zusahen. Matoraner und Toa aus Bürgerschicht waren nicht anwesend, sie hatten wichtigere Dinge zu tuen als einem ohne hin schon enschiedenen Prozess bei zu wohnen. Nachwort: Das kleine Schiff verschwand am Horizont, von Nevermor, Yindri und den Ruiengeistern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Wieder einmal kehrten sie in ihre Heimat zurück. Aber der Rest der Bande würde für immer gemeinsame Wege gehen. "Wie läuft so ein Rittertunier ab?" fragte Insidi neugierig. "So je nach dem," lachten Waruru und Jadeger, "manchmal kann ein Tunier sehr spannend sein manchmal aber auch nicht." "Habt ihr eigendlich genug Platz für uns alle?" bemerkte der Namenlose während er sein Katzenross antrieb schneller zu laufen. "Ja," erwiederte der Ritterliche, "auf der Burg ist wahrlich genug Platz und besonders für gute Freunde!" Jadeger dachte wieder an Sophie, aber diesmal freute er sich an seine Freundin aus Kindertagen zu denken. Hauptrollen: Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler: Bild:D_Skrall_Lanzenführer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Schwertkämpfer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|2 Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Bogenschütze_aus_dem_Z.d.L..JPG|2 Bogenschütze der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Pikinier_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|4 Pikinier der Steinbuckel Die Ruinen Geister: Bild:Vorox_weibchen.JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Fehe (Weibchen) Bild:Vorox_Männchen_(Rüde).JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Rüde (Männchen) Bild:Fehe_mit_Bogen.JPG|Ruinengeist Fehe mit Bogen Bild:Clankrieger mit Hellebarde.JPG|Ruinengeist Wächter Bild:Zesk_Ältester.JPG|Zesk Ältester Bild:Zesk.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Heiler Bild:Zeskbomber.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Anmerkung des Autors: B'ei den Ruinengeistern und Kobolden handelt es sich wie auf den Bildern zu sehen wirklich um Vorox und Zesk. Doch auf Auqua Magna sind sie als Spezies nicht anerkannt und tragen daher mystiphizierte Bezeichnungen. Gleiches gilt auch für die Skrall, die elitäreren Skrall die auf Aqua Magna leben werden aufgrund ihrer Rüstungen die an Gestein erinnern Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler genannt. '' Ehrengäste: Bild: Nevermore.jpg|Nevermore (Toa Legenden) Bild: Der Gefallene 2.jpg|Nevermore, so wie er früher war... Bild: Yindri.jpg|Seine Frau Yindri Bild: Nevermore und Yindri.jpg|Die beiden am wohl schönsten Tag ihres Lebens... '''Anmerkung des Autors: Einen Dank an Waruru das ich die Charaktere Nevermore und Yindri in diese Geschischte mit einbinden durfte. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser